Aoi
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Biru, warna rambut yang mempertemukanmu dengannya. Biru, warna langit yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perpisahannya yang tak pernah kau inginkan itu darinya. Grandine, as mom, based on Fairy Tail chapter 260. My first fic in this fandom. R&R plsssssss


My first fic in this fandom. Mohon bimbingannya ^^

Warning : Canon, OOC *maybe* typo, dll

Because it, I waiting for your review

Met baca!

**"Aoi"**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Pairings : Grandine x Wendy**

* * *

><p>Biru. Apakah arti warna Biru di alam? Ya, Biru merupakan salah satu warna yang menyusun komponen alam. Biru adalah warna langit. Biru adalah warna laut. Biru adalah salah satu dari tujuh warna pelangi. Bahkan, biru merupakan warna bumi secara keseluruhan saat dilihat dari luar angkasa.<p>

Namun bagi makhluk ini, atau lebih tepatnya seekor naga betina, Biru merupakan warna yang mengandung kenangan yang takkan terlupakan dalam hidupnya, dulu, kini, maupun nanti.

**XXXX**

Biru juga mempunyai makna dalam kehidupan. Ya, biru merupakan warna yang melambangkan ketenangan dan kelembutan.  
>Hal ini memang benar adanya. Sang naga merasakannya saat ia melihat warna biru secara tak sengaja di kepala makhluk kecil yang bernama manusia itu.<p>

Saat itu perutnya lapar. Mungkin butuh berpuluh-puluh kilo daging makhluk lain untuk mengganjalnya selama satu bulan ke depan.

Di tengah pencariannya, secara tak sengaja ia menemukan makhluk berambut biru itu di depan pintu rumah di kaki gunung.

Naga itu menukik ke bawah, hendak menyambarnya, bagai elang yang hendak menyambar seekor anak ayam, sambil berharap makhluk itu bisa menjadi santapan pengganjal perutnya siang ini.

Namun, yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian ternyata bertolak belakang dengan apa yang direncanakan.

Entah angin dari mana, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Kuku kakinya yang tajam urung mencengkram tubuh mungil itu. Kini kakinya menapak di tanah, tepat di depan makhluk itu terbaring.

Matanya memandang iba pada makhluk berwujud seorang bayi perempuan berambut biru itu. Ia tengah menangis, mungkin karena hawa dingin di pegunungan itu menembus kain biru yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, hati seekor naga tersentuh oleh manusia. Dalam sekejap, kebuasan yang sudah menjadi nalurinya sebagai seekor naga, digantikan dengan rasa iba dan kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti menangis. Mata mungilnya terbuka, memperlihatkan berlian warna coklat terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum, melihat wajahnya. Sama sekali tak tergambar rasa takut, seperti manusia yang melihatnya pada umumnya.

Siapa yang tega meninggalkan bayi mungil ini fikirnya. Di mana ibunya? Mustahil bila seorang manusia lahir tanpa seorang ibu kan?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" fikirnya

"Kruyuk!"

Suara perut sang bayi berbunyi. Ia pun kembali menangis.

"Kau lapar juga ya..."

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalamya. Sang naga pun membawa bayi itu pergi.

"Menjadi ibumu... Hm, tak buruk!"

**XXXX**

"Grandine..." seru seorang anak perempuan melambaikan tangannya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit saat melihat sesosok makhluk berwujud seekor naga sedang terbang.

Makhluk itu kemudian mendarat tepat di depannya.

"Kau pergi ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Gomen ne, aku hanya berjalan-jalan di hutan. Tapi aku kehilangan baumu...dan...dan..."

"Wendy-chan..."

"Huaaa...hiks...hiks... A-aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang..." jawabnya sambil menangis keras-keras.

"Apa kau terluka, Wendy-chan?" tanya Grandine khawatir saat mengendus bau darah dari tubuh putri angkatnya itu.

"He'em!" jawab gadis kecil itu menggeleng manja. "Dia yang terluka..."

Wendy membuka genggaman tangannya yang sejak tadi ia lipat di belakang tubuhnya.

Seekor burung kecil terbaring dengan sayap yang patah dan penuh darah terbaring di tangan mungilnya.

"Aku menemukannya di hutan..."

"Bagaimana cara menolongnya, Grandine? Dia sudah tak bisa terbang..."

Naga itu meletakkan ujung kukunya di sayap penuh darah itu. Cahaya hijau muncul, perlahan-lahan merubah sayap itu ke bentuk seperti sedia kala.

Tak lama kemudian, burung kecil itu kembali terbang.

"Waaah. Arigato, Grandine..." serunya riang pada ibu angkatnya itu, seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan sebuah balon.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik hati, Wendy-chan!" gumamnya sambil mengelus rambut biru Wendy. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum malu.

"Grandine juga baik hati!" gumamnya polos.

"Wendy-chan..." gumam sang naga. "Sudah 5 tahun..."

"?" Wendy memandangnya bingung.

"Oh ya, Grandine, yang tadi itu apa?"

"Hm?"

"Warna hijau di ujung kukumu, yang menyembuhkan burung kecil..."

"Itu sihir. Kau mau mempelajarinya?"

"Eh, aku? Apa bisa?"

"Tentu. Kau putriku, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan ajarkan semua ilmu sihir yang aku bisa. Kau mau, Wendy-chan?"

"Ya!"

**XXXX**

"Di setiap pertemuan, selalu ada perpisahan"

Grandine adalah seekor naga. Ia tak takut dengan bahaya apapun yang mengancam keselamatannya. Ia punya kekuatan dahsyat yang bisa melindungi dan menghancurkan.

Namun, sama seperti makhluk lain. Tak ada gading yang tak retak, yang berarti tak ada makhluk yang sempurna.

Sedahsyat apapun kekuatan yang dimilikinya, ternyata Grandine mempunyai hal yang paling ia takuti dalam hidupnya, yang tak bisa ia hancurkan dengan kekuatannya.

Ia takut terhadap sebuah perpisahan.

**XXXX**

Malam semakin larut. Makhluk-makhluk malam keluar dari liangnya untuk melakukan perburuan. Berlawanan dengan makhluk-makhluk siang yang pada saat ini tengah beristirahat, menghentikan perburuan. Mengumpulkan energi untuk esok hari.

Naga itu tengah tertidur di depan rumah. Tapi itu tak lama.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia terjaga. Matanya melihat ke arah pintu rumah yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Gadis kecil berambut biru itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Grandine..." jawab gadis itu, kemudian berjalan ke arah sang naga.

"Grandine, aku mau tidur di dekatmu, boleh kan?" ujar gadis itu memohon.

"Ah, ya. Tentu..." tanggapnya "Tidurlah di sini!"

Wendy mengikuti isyaratnya. Ia bersandar di kaki depannya di sebelah kanan bagian dalam. Sementara itu, kaki kirinya sedikit menghimpit tubuh mungil itu, bagai seorang ibu yang tengah memeluk anaknya.

"Biru..." gumam naga itu lagi, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

**XXXX**

5 tahun telah terlewati. 5 tahun untuk kisah seekor naga yang membesarkan seorang bayi manusia dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, seperti membesarkan anaknya sendiri. 5 tahun telah terlewati, menciptakan ikatan di dalam batin mereka masing-masing, walaupun semua itu tak merubah perbedaan di antara mereka. Antara manusia dan naga.

Ada yang bilang bahwa naga dan manusia takkan pernah bisa bersatu, namun Grandine tak peduli itu.

Tapi dia takut. Ia takut perbedaan itu akan memisahkan dirinya dan putri kesayangannya itu.

Grandine membelai rambut biru Wendy. Fikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya.

Bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti ia tak bisa lagi membelai rambutnya? Bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti ia tak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya? Bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti ia tak bisa lagi berada di sisinya, melindunginya, mengajarkan berbagai hal yang ia bisa, untuk selamanya?"

"Grandine, matamu basah..." gumam Wendy melihat air yang menggantung di sudut matanya "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Hanya saja mataku sedikit perih. Kau belum tidur?"

"Jangkrik-jangkrik itu berisik sekali..."

Grandine meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala berambut biru itu.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu untukmu..."

"Benarkah?"

"Coba pejamkan matamu, lalu dengarkan suara mereka dengan seksama..."

"Hm!" Wendy menuruti perkataannya. Lama-kelamaan, gadis itu tertidur.

Grandine kembali membelai rambut biru itu dengan lembut. Lalu, matanya kembali membasah.

"Tidak. Itu takkan terjadi. Kita akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Iya kan, Wendy-chan?" gumamnya dalam hati.

**XXXX**

Grandine sangat menyukai warna biru, karena biru merupakan warna langit, tempat asal kekuatan sihirnya.

Warna biru itu jugalah yang mempertemukannya dengan Wendy, anak manusia kesayangannya.

Namun Grandine tak pernah menduga, bahwa warna biru jugalah yang memisahkan dirinya dengan gadis kecil berambut biru kesayangannya.

**XXXX**

Naga itu terjaga dari tidurnya pagi ini. Rasa terkejut dan panik langsung menyergapnya begitu matanya terbuka.

Gadis kecil berambut biru itu sudah tak ada lagi dalam pelukkannya.

"Wendy-chan, kau di mana?" seru naga itu sambil melayangkan matanya ke seluruh tempat. Tak lupa juga indra penciuman juga ikut berperan untuk mengendus keberadaannya.

Sebuah impuls berupa bau yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya tiba-tiba terendus, namun bukan bau putri kecilnya.

"Igneel!" serunya kaget. "Jangan-jangan, Wendy...!"

Dalam sekejap tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebuah bola cahaya, kemudian melayang ke arah sumber bau itu.

Ia melihat sosok naga seperti dirinya sedang terbang merendah ketika sampai di sumber bau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wendy?" tanya Grandine tegas.

"Jadi anak perempuan itu bernama Wendy? Dari baunya, sepertinya kaulah yang membesarkannya selama ini!" tanggap Igneel santai.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan pada Wendy?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, Grandine. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh!" tanggap Igneel dengan nada lebih tinggi pula.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia berada tidak jauh dari sini. Aku yakin kau bisa mengendus baunya!"

Grandine berubah ke wujud aslinya, kemudian terbang, hendak meninggalkan Igneel.

"Tunggu Grandine!"

"Maaf, aku tak punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting..."

"Tapi ini penting, untuk kalian berdua!"

Kata-kata Igneel mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tinggalkan anak manusia itu!"

"Apa?"

"Sekarang sudah waktunya bagi kita, para naga untuk tidak lagi mencampuri urusan manusia, Grandine! Akan terjadi kekacauan di dunia ini bila itu terjadi!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Bahaya akan menghampirinya. Kau mau melihatnya menderita karena bahaya itu, Grandine!"

"Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!" batin Grandine.

"Aku akan selalu di sisinya untuk melindunginya dari bahaya itu, Igneel. Aku takkan meninggalkannya. Itu janjiku padanya!"

"Apa kau bisa melindunginya dan melindungi dirimu secara bersamaan?"

"?"

"Bangsa kita juga berada dalam bahaya

Kau tahu, kan?"

"..."

"Bila kau mati, siapa lagi yang akan melindunginya?"

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa walau kau tak berada di sisinya, asal kau terus hidup. Kau masih bisa melihatnya kapanpun kau mau!"

"Dia masih terlalu kecil dan lemah..." tanggap Grandine "Dia butuh seseorang di sisinya, walau bukan sebagai pelindung..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Grandine. Tapi percayalah padanya. Dia adalah putrimu, Sang Naga Langit. Dia juga punya kekuatan itu dalam dirinya!"

"Kau benar..."

"Ada seorang anak manusia yang berjalan ke tempatnya sekarang. Aku yakin dia akan menolong putrimu!"

Grandine mengepakkan sayapnya lebih kencang, kemudian ia terbang ke langit, ke tempat Igneel berada.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap Igneel, lalu kedua naga itu terbang bersama, dan menghilang entah ke mana.

**XXXX**

**_Perpisahan itu..._**  
><strong><em>Akhirnya terjadi...<em>**  
><strong><em>Hal yang paling ditakuti Sang Naga Langit...<em>**

"Maafkan aku, Wendy-chan..." ucapnya berlinang air mata. "Maafkan aku!"

"GRANDINE!"

"Wendy-chan!" gumamnya sambil melihat ke belakang. Namun, si penyeru tak terlihat.

"Bahkan saat ini pun aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu..." batinnya sedih.

"GRANDINE! DI MANA KAU? AAAA!"

"Hentikan, Wendy-chan!" batin naga itu.

"GRANDINE!" teriaknya lagi.

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar olehnya, bagai raungan anak naga yang kehilangan induknya.

Terbayang olehnya, air mata yang mengalir dari berlian terindah itu, bibir mungil yang bergetar memanggil namanya. Bibir yang pernah mengukir senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku tak pernah berharap untuk berpisah darinya..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Igneel memandangnya bingung.

"Karena aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis karena perpisahan ini!" batinnya.

Cukup lama teriakan itu terdengar, hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

**XXXX**

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di punggung bukit, terlihat sedang mengamati langit cerah di musim semi ini.

"Grandine..." gumamnya sambil mengambil nafas dan memejamkan matanya."Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu..."

"Kau merindukannya, Wendy-chan?"

Gadis itu terperanjat.

"Porlyusica-san..!" serunya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa kau membencinya karena meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis bernama Wendy itu bangkit berdiri, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, membiarkan sang angin membelai rambut birunya dengan lembut dan menyegarkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya. Aku juga tak pernah menganggap dia meninggalkanku..."

Porlyusica menatapnya bingung.

"Itu karena dia selalu ada di sisiku. Itu janjinya padaku. Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, kami akan bertemu lagi!" jawab Wendy penuh semangat.

Porlyusica terpana mendengar jawaban bijaknya.

"Apa kau dengar itu, Grandine?"

* * *

><p>Mind to Review?<p>

Onegai? ^^


End file.
